La primera vez
by PudinAntisocial
Summary: Oikawa e Iwaizumi se conocen desde pequeños, por lo que, su primera vez en casi cada actividad, fue juntos. ¿Cómo no se iban a enamorar de la persona con quien experimentaron todo tipo de situaciones nuevas?


La primera vez que se conocieron fue a causa de que Oikawa rompió de un pelotazo la ventana del cuarto de Iwaizumi; de ahí en adelante, era casi imposible no verlos juntos.

Por primera vez vieron el mar unos meses después. También fue la primera vez que Oikawa corrió por las rocas y cayó patéticamente de cara. Iwaizumi corrió en su ayuda, lo curó y aunque le retó repetidas veces lo tonto que aquello había sido, le apoyó igualmente.

Durante el festejo de fin de año, al vivir en casas aladas, las ventanas de sus cuartos se enfrentaban; por lo que, mientras que todos

hacían la cuenta regresiva, ambos chicos se gritaban cosas tontas por la ventana. La última frase que Oikawa dijo ese año, como era de esperarse de un chico tan dramático y cliché como él, fue "te quiero".

Su primer palabra del año entrante fue "Iwa-chan". Aquella fue, para el chico de ojos avellanas, la primera vez que sintió que no quería que aquél momento terminara, pese a que le respondió con un "Tonto".

Su primer año en la escuela media fue todo un dilema, a la par que la esa vez que se inscribieron al club de Volleyball y fueron a la práctica. Estaban nerviosos, ansiosos y con miedo de lo que podría llegar a pasar. Peor estuvieron durante los primeros partidos de práctica. Ni se imaginaban los oficiales.

Durante el segundo año, Oikawa consiguió una "novia" (si así se le podía llamar). Sin embargo, a pesar de desear poder sentir algo por ella, se le fue imposible. Ella terminó dejándolo con la excusa de que hablaba demasiado sobre Iwaizumi.

Aquella fue su primer novia...

Una tarde fría de invierno luego de una práctica exhaustiva, donde ambos volvían caminando a casa, Oikawa tuvo la curiosidad de ver algo en una vidriera, por lo que corrió hasta allí, arrastrando a Iwaizumi detrás suyo, pero cuando quiso acordar, lo que vio en la dichosa vidriera no era más que una porquería. Aunque el reflejo en el vidrio le dejó su corazón latiendo a mil. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos se habían tomado durante ese arrastramiento. Iwaizumi no parecía percatarse de aquello, o más bien, no dijo nada además de preguntar qué era eso que había logrado llamar la intriga de su mejor amigo. Oikawa no pudo responder gracias a la vergüenza. Sin embargo, sus manos no se soltaron hasta volver a casa. Tooru deseó que aquello no terminara jamás. Quería, por alguna extraña razón, seguir tomando la cálida y áspera mano de su mejor amigo.

...Y aquél fue su primer amor.

Al llegar a su último año de escuela media, aún seguían juntos como siempre. Iwaizumi aún retaba a Oikawa, le ponía límites, bromeaba con él y lo cuidaba de hacer estupideces. Oikawa, por su parte, por un tiempo tuvo la cabeza en otro lado, totalmente desviado de la realidad gracias al pequeño Tobio; el chico "amenaza".

Y durante ese último año de escuela media se produjo su primer pelea. Cuando peleas con alguien puede que: La distancia entre ambos disminuya o se alejen.

Al siguiente año, la distancia era casi nula. Nuevamente estuvieron juntos, lo habían decidido durante una pijamada; estarían siempre juntos, hasta que Oikawa no pudiera realizar más pases por la artritis e Iwaizumi ya no pudiera siquiera recordar cómo rematar una pelota.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya empezaban a cursar su segundo año de preparatoria. Pese a los duros estudios y los largos entrenamientos, sus rutinas no cambiaban. Iban y regresaban de la preparatoria juntos, almorzaban con sus mesas pegadas, estudiaban en la casa del otro los fines de semana y practicaban Volleyball cuando tenían tiempo libre.

Su primer beso fue un desastre.

Claramente, no fue el primer beso de Oikawa, este ya se había dado un beso por compromiso con su primer novia. No sintió nada, a pesar de que aquellos labios rosas se apegaron a los suyos con pasión, se movieron, apretaron los suyos e incluso le mordió el labio inferior al final.

Con un pequeño roce de labios, él pudo sentir como todo su sistema se desmoderaba. En su estómago comenzó a sentir cosquillas, todo su cuerpo se calentó para después llevar el calor a sus mejillas, sus músculos se paralizaron durante un segundo y su corazón comenzó a latir con frenesí.

Todo por culpa de que tropezó con una piedra, Iwaizumi estaba frente suyo y... cayó de lleno.

Tal vez no fue tanto un primer beso, por eso fue un desastre. Sin embargo, aquello que no tenía ni la más mínima pinta de beso le hizo sentir más sensaciones de lo que había logrado sentir con nadie más.

Ninguno pudo dejar de pensar en aquél fallido y estúpido primer beso.

La primera vez que se pensaron ni siquiera se puede recordar. Seguramente fue durante ese día en que se conocieron de una tragicómica forma.

La primera vez que se quisieron también es imposible de decir, ya que, cuando quisieron acordar, ambos se encontraban tatuados en el alma del otro. Era como si escribieran el nombre del otro y abajo les apareciera un cartel de "No hay retorno".

No hubo retorno para su amistad, ya no podían ser conocidos solamente. Tampoco lo hubo para su amor y por eso lo escondieron hasta que sus ansiosos sentimientos salieron al aire de una forma casi igual de tragicómica como cuando se conocieron.

Tooru era una diva, el dramatismo corría por su sangre y por eso mismo, se confesó una tarde de otoño de su tercer año, en medio de una calle de barrio muy poco transitada. Con temor, sintió como el aire le faltaba al decir las palabras más fuertes que dijo en su vida (Además de a su madre y padre, claro está).

Pero antes de aquello, como si planeara el rechazo instantáneo, se la pasó una semana exigiendo aún más atención del chico de ojos avellanas.

Esos siete días anteriores aprovechó para, de vez en cuando, robarle besos en la mejilla a su mejor amigo, tomarle la mano, entrelazar sus dedos, recordar la textura de su piel y el calor que esta emanaba. Alguna que otra vez se le quedó observando unos cuantos minutos, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos de niño enamorado. Todo con la excusa de que era una broma.

Una broma que hacía pensar a Iwaizumi cosas extrañas... que le gustaban; las venía pensando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Iwaizumi nunca lo rechazó, sin embargo, Oikawa corrió. Avergonzado por lo que había confesado, miedoso a la respuesta, el chico no le habló por un fin de semana a su mejor amigo. No contestó las llamadas con miedo a lo que pudiera decir, los mensajes no los leyó, siquiera salió de su casa.

Sin embargo, ese día y medio en que no vio, no oyó ni supo nada sobre Iwaizumi le hizo dar cuenta de lo mucho que le podía llegar a hacer falta. En menos de un fin de semana había confirmado que la presencia de Hajime era la que más lograba hacer su vida un poco más divertida.

La primera vez que se miraron luego de eso fue pura casualidad.

Aún no preparado, Oikawa trató de safarse de la situación. No quería enfrentar aún a Hajime. Sin embargo, se le fue imposible al verse arrinconado en un parque luego del entrenamiento.

—Estúpido, no puedes sólo decirme algo así y luego irte —le retó el chico de ojos avellanas.

—Era una bro...

—Dime por favor que no fue una broma, Oikawa.

Aquella fue la primera vez que los ojos de Iwaizumi suplicaron algo a Tooru.

—Si no lo fuera, ¿qué harías? —desvió la vista, sintiéndose avergonzado y triste a la vez. Aquello no tenía pinta de ser una pelea, sin embargo, Oikawa sentía que podría agrandar la distancia que había entre ambos. Su mayor temor se podría hacer realidad gracias a su impulsiva confesión.

—Te amaría de vuelta —Respondió sin meditarlo dos veces.

Su respuesta la tenía clara desde un momento indefinido, pero sin duda muy importante que pasó junto a Tooru. Todos. Todos aquellos momentos sin tiempo exacto que albergaban la memoria del castaño eran importantes para él, con todos pudo desear quedarse más tiempo junto a Oikawa.

Su segundo primer beso fue un poco mejor. Primero se habían abrazado con fuerza, preguntándose seriamente si aquello era verdadero o solo una clase de espejismo. Y cuando Iwaizumi se quiso dar cuenta, ya tenía los cálidos e impacientes labios de Oikawa presionándose contra los suyos. Y como típico amor juvenil, sus corazones se sintieron felices, sus labios se movieron sin experiencia y las mariposas surgieron nuevamente.

Cuando les preguntan por su primera vez, ellos no saben qué responder, ya que, casi todas sus primeras veces fueron a compañía del otro. Crearon historias tan fantásticas como reales, se hicieron falta, se amaron, bromearon entre ellos, rieron hasta la madrugada, se calentaron cuando tenían frío e incluso, durante varias ocasiones cuando no tenían problemas típicos de relaciones humanas, hasta fueron felices.

La primera y única vez que tuvieron la oportunidad de vivir, lo hicieron juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

Encuéntralo también en Wattpad: https/my.w.tt/UiNb/TRSURAfJsK


End file.
